Urdnot Draugar
Draug (born August 11th, 1759) is a krogan of Clan Urdnot, better known as his callsign of Draugar ‘Deadeye’, is a Tuchankan Krogan sharpshooter and Secondary Sniper of the Elite Guard of the more well-known clan of Urdnot on the planet Tuchanka. He is the second wave of first generation Guardsmen of the Clan enlisted under the organized militia sect of Urdnot strike forces known as the 'Rockhoppers'. Recently, his enlistment responsibilities have been docked from full-time to part-time with travel benefits from tenure and successful tours, allowing him to live elsewhere until he is needed. He is also working part-time as a construction worker in the Citadel. He can be contacted freely via the extranet under the name 'Sugarbullet'. Early Life Draug was born from the tradition of a breeding request first saught out by his father, Grummak, an aged Elite Hammerguard soldier, with one of the stronger females in the camp, Iyyr. His mother was highly sought after by many requests, oftentimes because of her strength and prowess in tactical skill. Grummak saw this as a chance to have stronger children than himself, seeing as Hammer-Guardsman did not have many great achievements in the forces to protect the camps as border agents when a gun could beat them to it. If anything, he saw this as a prime motivator to have a powerful offspring for the coming years. Whelphood During his very early years, Draugar was an extremely observant whelp, typically getting into trouble for being so curious on a daily basis. In a single major instance, he was said to have managed to crawl into a broken pipeline along the outer edges of the female camp, far from his mother's watch during a moment of exploratory curiosity. Unbeknownst to him, the pipe was still active despite being near-neglected, causing his body to endure heat and smoke damage until he was able to crawl back out and lose consciousness shortly after. His near-death experience was something observed by an elder female krogan, who was later revealing how she had been watching closely until he was able to free himself. She had contacted his mother, who then took him to the emergency care unit for treatment. While medical staff on Tuchanka is not as well performed as other systems, the diagnosis was unmistakably permanent and something he still manages to the present day. According to his mother, the elder female had since chosen the name 'Draugr' of the ancient human Viking lore of 'deadwalkers', a term used for those who are told to rise up and defy death itself, much like the whelp had after witnessing his perseverance. It was not until his later years prior to his frontal head plate fusion that he would have more pride and use it rather than his given name. Since then, his lungs have not been able to heal from incident, leaving him to wear out more quickly than a healthier krogan. Youth and Health Status In his later years once his hump began to develop, Draugar had continuous respiratory issues preventing him from breathing normally, which forced him to stay behind on most occasions where the children would play more roughly than he could handle. If he had played for too long or ran too hard, Draugar would have coughing fits and be short of breath until he was made to sit and rest, causing him to grow impatient and habor frustrations with his limits. This led to a rash and short-fused temper to build up, along with feelings of isolation and resentment towards the children who did not spend time with him, who labeled his behavior as 'boring'. Because his whelphood was spent mostly in isolation and safe zones for his health, Draugar would go about throwing rocks at the old equipment decaying near the camp outskirts, leading to his drive for pinpoint accuracy, and later on, his interest in firearms for long distance shots. When the time of his Rite came, Draugar had very little field training for anything close to that of standard military physical experience, as well as little knowledge in close combat and barricading. However, since his endurance was more of staying power rather than sprinting across the battlefield, he remained among the top in his class for unarmed combat situations, heavy lifting training, and of course, his trademark marksmanship. His Rite-age was the most ideal time of his training, both physical and mental, as he took the opportunity to learn about field combat tactics and tactical positioning along the kill-box for the upper hand in a fray. Much against his father's wishes, he took to studying more than physical learning just before his Rite, causing a very heated argument before he had clearance to leave the planet via required service for prepartions. The Rite Draugar's 200th birthday marked his Rite. He was required to begin along a dense ruin of Tuchanka, one of many, that still had several downed and inactive vehicles and debris. This location was seemingly tailor-made for his test in order to encourage his lesser and weaker abilities. A well-rounded krogan was a strong krogan, and a strong krogan was that much more stronger for his clan, as the belief ran. This was pressured on him at a young age to serve as motivation for Draugar to do his best, although he admits that his Rite was the main cause of his most persistant injuries that still have lasting effects even now. His requirements included no weaponry of modern intellect or use, no contact within radio systems to the outside world and encampments, and a single helmet fused to his combat armor that limited his vision to an extent and deafened him completely. This method was costumed to push his capabilities, which would base results heavily upon performance in a dangerous environment and survival methods taken. While he excelled through navigating through sand storms, harsh rubble, high winds, and extremely dark nights, his four-day stay in the test arena consisted of mass dangers, including harsh fauna and creatures. Upon being completely without audio receptors, his struggling and blinded eye lenses along his helmet gave him limited vision and preparation, forcing his reaction times to bolster through experiences. His only means of defense were crude blade-like weapons fashioned from aging vehicle parts and a slingshot-like device made from slaughtered wild varren body parts partnered with rough metallic shards as ammunition. Clan files dictate that the number of successful recorded kills with his slingshot during the Rite ended at 4 varren, 6 pyjacks and a single klixen. Successful recorded kills with his crude metal blades were marked at the single klixen as well. Other information further indicates that Draugar had thrown his sharp metal shiv at the creature's body to pin it down, leaving it to writhe in a slow state of agony until the slingshot ended its life. Passing his Rite, he was not without sustaining several injuries and near-starvation, including tissue damage to his left shoulder via ligament pull, left torso from bruised ribs and a hairline fracture, and right thigh with several infected puncture wounds from wild varren bites from an attack. Immediate treatment was given post-Rite, however he claims that his torso retains soreness from time to time, most often felt during pressure changes in the climates. Post-Rite Life His experience during his Rite had left Draugar feeling 'withered and empty', a massive contrast to how most claimed it would make them feel before participating. He also claims that while his father was proud of his actions performed, he was said to have had expressed 'discontent with the dealing with animals, as he believes they don't feel as we do.' This struck a chord in Draugar that further shook the increasing tensions between him and Grummak, leading them to ultimately not speak for about 200 years after the coming-of-age event. According to Draugar, his mother praised his performance wholly, citing that he was 'without a doubt, the strongest Rite I've seen since your grandfather's vid file'. It was during this time of zero contact with his father that his mother urged Draugar to accept the fact that he could not see eye to eye on the issue and to simply continue with his pursuits in animal husbandry and care. This focus was mainly on training some of the ex-pit fighting varren to be well-tempered beasts to soldiers in the field for the Clan. This was the first steps for the creation of 'Maw-Paws', a very small and somewhat underfunded organization of many krogan spanning at least four known clans on Tuchanka alone in the rehabilitation of aging and aggressive varren, as well as behavioral studies and pack mentality for the sake of a better varren for all. Once Draugar had planetary exploration clearance, he set his granted permissions aside for the betterment of his clan and the desire to pursue military experience and knowledge on his homeworld first and foremost by joining the Guard of the Clan. Clan Duties Draugar's responsibilities and tasks were effective immediately in the year 1986 CE. Some assigned duties included border patrol, night watch, wildlife control in the surrounding area of the camp, and protective service under the command of his superior officers in charge. As a graduated sniper and third-class enlisted field attendant to the Urdnot Border Guard in the year 2002 CE, his skills in marksmanship and weaponry are his primary reliance in the front and top task involved with protection for Urdnot. He has a Medal of Commendation for his bravery in service for quick medic action in the field during a night watch tour with his troop, as well as a Medal of the Bloodied Claw for sustaining an injury during a tour in the field after an ambush by a rival clan scouting party. With his fellow Guardsmen, Draugar was able to earn several years of experience in wound treatment under dangerous conditions and honing his already-seasoned ability to sharp shoot and handle a variety of sniper rifles. During the Reaper Invasion of 2186 CE, Draugar was able to join the 'Nest Shakers' and keep the fight going on Tuchankan soil with the wildlife and creatures to aid in the attacks against Reaper forces and troops. One if his most dangerous missions came from this time, leaving him with a massive scar on the left portion of his torso. Maw-Paws Draugar had not founded the organization, but instead gave counsel to it, aiding in offering as much information as he found during a span of 40 years of varren studies. He was approached Drau Maoralk, a wildlife consultant of the Drau Clan, to take further notes upon receiving payment for information. To this day, the organization is growing across several planetary systems, as well as obtaining a small office on Illium for funding purposes. Reaper Invasion and War Active Duty Deployment When the war began, Draugar's position as a border guard for night watch had shifted into that of one for defense of the enitre planet, rather than Urdnot boundaries alone. All troops under the border patrolmen's banner had been reorganized into that of the titled 'Elite Guardsmen', a sub-sect of militant krogan soldiers who were thrown into combat-heavy environments during the first waves of Reaper invasion and occupancy. Being that he was of the Secondary Sniper Corps, Draugar was not called to action until the fifth and sixth invasions, being that most of the militia had a strong hold on the push to defend the Clans with heavy cannon-fire, vehicles, armored soldiers, and explosives. Secondary soldiers like himself had postings and been deployed to farther reaches of Tuchanka, the outskirts of villages in order to remain vigilant on areas more vulnerable to attack. Roknak Enlistment and War Involvment The Roknak Brigade, better known as 'The Rockhoppers', had enlisted Draugar after several deployment records shown proof of his rate of a marksman's success. He was called into their command after roughly five to six weeks active service in his previous status. All other information on his acceptance has been under strict policy of Brigade Enclosure and is heavily classified. The Brigade is famous for its push for strong diversity in warlords and soldiers, hailing from males and females alike to several different unfied soldiers and classes from each of the clans that showed unique skills in battle, such as technical prowess, stealth, and hacking capability against the Reaper forces. His drafting into their ranks had led him to succeed even further in his training and ability, namely during the nocturnal missions in defense of krogan-held territories, often being more apt to choosing nocturnal mission deployments over daytime priorities posted. After several months together, the Rockhopper Squadron became 'absolute family', he claims, being that those who remained alive post-war are still in contact to this day despite being parted. Embracing his call-sign 'Deadeye' or 'Deadsie', happened during this time, as well as the surviving members all agreeing to obtain tattoos in memorial of their fallen members post-war. While Draugar remains silent on the details of each tattoo he had received for at least three known fallen members, he states they are all along his left torso in their honor. This is also the same side he exposes during sniping due to being left handed. Post-Reaper War and Reserved Military Duty Now prone to travel between both mainly the Citadel and Tuchanka specifically, Draugar takes up residence in both locations during various seasons. According to his very brief appearance for the interview in the documentary 'Tuchankan War Stories: Roknak or Die Trying', his pension plan and veteran benefits gained him both stability in funds, as well as retirement pay, health coverage, dental beefite, and a higher chance at housing, he called it, 'the longer-lasting benefit of the best kind of 'happy ending'.' He had also applied to numerous construction companies on several planetary locations at this time. According to Citadel Construction Co. records and the C-Sec Citizenship Registry, war veterans, mainly originating from Palaven and Earth, who remained under able-bodied status immediately sought employment for the reconstruction of battered and destroyed neighborhoods and buildings, resulting in Draugar being among the enlistees. They are only second to Tuchanka's number of applicants, resulting in a mass influx of heavy lifters and shipment managers to logistic crews and supply holders, a kick-start program for all citizens to benefit from. This also bargained his terms for getting a lower rate on the housing market, labeling his status on Tuchanka and for the good of Anti-Reaper Forces to allow him on-site housing until his contract runs out. He claims that he wouldn't mind remaining on the Citadel once his term ends, though he bases his decision strictly on pricing and work for veterans. Personal Life Veteran & PTSD Victims Support Draugar is heavily involved in Veteran Affairs of the Systems, and although he is a member with outstanding secondary benefits for his war efforts, he continuously volunteers to speak in public for the gains and betterment of benefits and care for the war veterans for disabled aliens and humans alike. He is also very much a supporter for animal advocacy as well, being that he stresses the importance of pets to aid in combat veterans and post-war PTSDvictims, especially that in his plans for the joint effort for both Maw Paws and the VAS to partnership. Medical Viewpoint and Stance Despite having a life-long breathing ailment that demands standard care on a regular basis, Draugar oftentimes is recorded to not involve himself or register into the System's services of hospitals and medic bays around his central route of travel. It was reported shortly after the war began that he signed a waiver and contractual agreement with his superior officers that his body was to be used for a medical needs donation should he be killed in action. This is the only documentation of his name in medical records, as well as dental files, blood information, and date of which his crest solidified. This file has been confirmed to remain in its current status even after the war has been over. When asked by Roknak squad-mate Gatatog Dyruna, she had confirmed that his mistrust of doctors and medical response teams stems from his upbringing, a conversation she had described as 'campfire jargon when you're sick of the screaming around you'. She spoke outin a private interview, stating, "Deadsie refuses any sort of treatment, be it scrapes or missing limbs or what have you. Understandable, no? The last time some medical staffer was eager to help him, they mentioned 'genophage' when a needle was already in his arm, and he stormed out with an I.V. still attached. Probably the very first and probably last time I've seen a doctor need a gurney, myself." According to a service test he was required to take post-war, his commentary on medical practice has been heavily pressuring questioning of the experience and tenure of staff. He also claimed in his interview for the Tuchankan troops that, while citing his father's military history, he confirmed his father was also the main influence on his views, stating 'He grew up in an environment where if it wasn't a life threatening amount of blood-loss, you'd be fine. He said that to me since I was a whelp. I started coughing, he gave me a shot of Ryncol. It worked, so a filled flask was my med-kit for a good century or so.' Because alcohol was strictly forbidden during active duty, he claims to have resorted to letting his squad-mates perform anything he could not do himself with medi-gel. Personality Draugar is a very closed off and quiet krogan, however close friends and personal allies have unanimously stated that he is extremely friendly and observant. He admits to appreciating all sorts of jokes, as it 'airs out the ugly stuff in a harmless way'. Being that his war experience dictates most of his habits and behaviors to this day, he cites himself as finding humor in where he can to uplift moods, be it his own or his companions. He is staunchly loyal to his friends and allies, though he admits he can become rigid at times, he will never mean intentional harm. He claims to be well organized, having everything from tools to armor and gear in its proper places, though what is left unkempt most occasions are his work gear and clothing. He also organizes his weaponry by make, model, and year along his walls. When he is under extreme stressful situations or intense arguing, Draugar has a habit of becoming loud and yelling out obscene words, sometimes prone to throwing or destroying objects nearby, such as walls, desks, or chairs. There is no case recorded of him harming an individual during a non-combat situation, however. Though friendly and welcoming once his trust is mutually gained, Draugar is one who has trouble saying 'no'. He will often promise to do favors for others, though with his schedule and responsibilities, he will most likely not be able to fulfill said promises, resulting in many lost favors over the years. He comes off as meaning well, though he does not think first and often looks to help rather than to remain practical. He will often carry several candies of many varieties on his person at all times, as he is a self-proclaimed candy addict. He also is very much a fan of cookies and cakes, and he admits his pudging and smaller gut is a result of his love for sweets and desserts. Personal Trivia *Draugar is naturally left handed, leading him to make custom grips for his rifles as an adjustment for performance and comfort. *He has two scars along his mouth, which happened while he was on patrol when a set of rival clan members set loose their attack varren, causing him to try and avoid its bite at his face. This attack stemmed his obsession into learning more of varren and their behaviors. *He has 46 recorded breeding request files sent out. 21 of them were flat-out denied, most likely being from his health status, 16 of them were under processing by the time the war occurred resulting in file loss, and 9 were accepted. He has no living children that he knows of from the successful acceptances, either due to system error post-war file loss or simply from stillborn children. *His regret over having to kill other krogan stems from his firm belief in preserving the race as much as it can be until the population boom levels out. *Draugar admits he is too much of a 'yes' man, often feeling as if he 'breaks too many promises from taking on too much'. Several dropped public and mandatory appearances can confirm this. *He is a powerful lifter, meaning his arm strength is a major asset to his fighting skills. He takes advantage of this with a one-handed axe for close range combat and smaller threats that don’t require a bullet to be disposed of. *Has several tattoos along his arms, mostly symbols to mark each milestone as a marksman. He is very proud of one in particular on his right upper arm, a varren skull design, for finally killing the creature that was attacking younger krogan children. Having to hunt it down for nearly a month, he thought of the varren as 'crafty as a thinking hunter', and desired its brandishing on his plates. This is the only known animal killing he has performed outside of his Rite. *He admits that a hobby of his is to purchase a variety of ship models, ranging from turian war fleets to geth trooper drop ships. He is an avid collector of such models and enjoys spending weeks on end building and painting them. He also sells them on the extranet from time to time under the profile name 'Sugarbullet'. *It is very possible that Draugar has a form of ADD, however without proper medical diagnosis, he is left to be under questioned status as to what medical histories he has. *Draugar enjoys being a caretaker for children. He has spent several recorded hours in different orphanages and schooling centers for younger children, and several months after the war, it was said that he had registered to be a staff on hand at the Citadel's 'Little Ones Child Care Center'. He especially has an attachment to any children and youths who had lost their parents or guardians during the Reaper attacks. He also speaks about raising awareness and funds for college-aged orphans to receive free higher education. *Draugar has a massive penchant for candy and cake, and has admitted that if he could sustain himself from it, he'd never eat standard food again. *He is stated to have no mercy for anyone against him in a fray, finding no trouble in dispatching many enemy troops without remorse or regret. He admits in his interview for the 'Tuchankan War Stories: Roknak Happenings' that 'they should know what their getting into. This is a job, no more than you taking this interview. Do you regret asking me something invasive? No. It's your job. That's the muck of it.' *When further asked on which races of the galaxy he would trust the most and the lest, he admits to trusting humans the least, claiming they are 'so fresh and young in the systems that they take to whoever is winning, so alliances are vorcha piss to them.' The race he trusts the most would be the turians, claiming 'they'd back-stab you, but they'd report to you as to why first'. *Draugar's crest hadn't fully solidified until he was 302 years old. Category:Krogan Category:Characters